


The Deal

by Emo_cookie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, SHIPPERS DNI, They’re best friends your honor, don’t ship this, i’m so tired, like seriously don’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_cookie/pseuds/Emo_cookie
Summary: This just came to me while I was sleeping so I kind of speed wrote through it.
Relationships: Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Only rated teen for swearing also remember it’s strictly platonic.

Tommy and Tubbo don't always agree much to people's beliefs. They actually argue a fair amount, not as much as Skeppy and Bad but still a bit. 

The arguments all depend on what the topic is, ranging from bee names to what color the rug in their room should be. It's mostly just silly little banter something to fill in normally silent times, while sometimes it's about serious topics. 

Like how right now they were arguing about Tubbo's sleep schedule. 

"You're one to talk Tommy, you don't get that much sleep as me." The brunet huffed, continuing collecting papers from around his office. Ever since Tubbo became president he's been busy working almost all hours around the clock. 

"Four hours of sleep is better than one Tubbo," Tommy growled out yanking the papers out of the shorter male's hands before placing them on the table. Tubbo just rolled his eyes dragging his hands down his face before glaring at the blond. 

"Fine, how 'bout a deal," Tubbo said placing his hands on his hips. The blond quirked an eyebrow, a quiet signal telling him to continue.

"I get to work all week as much as I want till Saturday at seven in the morning and you can't bother me. After that, I'll let you take care of me and whatnot." The bee boy offered, raising his hand for Tommy to shake. The taller male looked at his hand tossing the thought around in his head, he weighed the pros and cons before taking the brunet's and shaking it.

"See you when the week's over."

\------

Quakity couldn't help but worry as he watched Tubbo walk, well more like stumble, by with what he could assume was his twelfth cup of coffee. What made him more worried was the fact that Tommy wasn't worrying, he looked quite calm actually. 

"Ummm, Toms."

"Yeah." He replied playing with a blade of grass. Quakity just blinked, maybe he just didn't see Tubbo? No, that's stupid, the two were practically glued at the hip. 

"Tubbo doesn't look too good."

"I know, " Tommy said smiling as a bee landed on one of his fingers. Okay now, Quakity is honestly starting to get mad, how can he just glance over this. But before Quakity can speak his mind Tommy had gotten up, saying something about helping Sam with something.

\------  
Sapnap felt his heart drop and he watched Tubbo trip over his hooves before being caught by Tommy. The taller male stands him back on before ruffling his hair and letting the goat hybrid continue on his way to his office. Sapnap wasn't dumb, most of the SMP noticed the way the brunet was working himself to the bone. 

He had dark bags under his eyes and walked like a zombie, hell, he might as well be one since he looked dead. But what confused and angered them was the fact that Tommy wasn't doing anything, the two were normally protective over one another. 

Once Tubbo tried to overwork himself the blond had dragged him by one of his horns back to their house, yelling about how he'll drop dead if he doesn't start to eat and sleep more. The others hadn't tried to stop him since when Techno had tried to stop Tommy to calm him down the blonde had grabbed him by his arm and flipped him. 

Nobody wanted to stop a man who would flip the blood god and walk off as if nothing happened. 

But Tommy wasn't doing any of that, wasn't dragging the brunet or yelling at him. Just waving at him and continuing with his day. Sapnap glared at Tommy, how could he call himself Tubbo's best friends and watch him work himself into a grave.  
\------  
'How is he even still standing?' Wilbur thought glancing occasionally at the goat hybrid who was sorting through papers, thanking Nikki when she placed a slice of cake in front of him. She looked towards Wilbur who just frowned in return. He'll have to talk Tubbo into taking a break, and maybe a nap while he's at it. 

"Hey, Tubs, " He said as he sat next to Tubbo who just slightly waved murmuring stuff under his breath. 

"I've seen you've been working a lot lately, " He started after a bit hoping to point out something. 

Tubbo just nodded. 

"Hey, quick question, when was the last time you've slept?" The question caught Tubbo off guard and him to pause and actually think. 

"I'm not too sure, " He mumbled before taking a bite out of his cake and resuming his work. Okay, that's very alarming, the poor kid has been working himself to the bone. 

"How bout you t-"

"I can't, " Tubbo said actually looking at Wilbur this time, and Wilbur wishes he hadn't. 

To put it simply, Tubbo looked like shit.

He knew the boy was working hard but he honestly looks like he’ll pass out at any second. His slightly dull eyes turned back to his papers and began scanning over them again. 

Where was Tommy when you needed him?  
\------  
"Tommy." 

"Hm, " The blond hummed turning to look at Techno who was chopping down a tree. The pig hybrid just turned and stared at Tubbo who was surrounded by quite a few people looking distressed. The blond got up and made his way over to the fiasco before shoving his way to the brunet and standing protectively in front of him.

"All right, everyone give the man some space, " Tommy shouted slightly smiling when he felt Tubbo gently headbutt him, he let out a purr quiet enough for only Tubbo to hear. The others seemed to notice how Tubbo was tense and backed up a bit, causing Tubbo to relax more before shoving his face into Tommy's back listening to his purrs. 

"Since when did you start caring about Tubbo, " a voice barked causing Tommy's purr to turn into a growl. 

"Who the fuck said that, " the blond snarled. Everyone was silent, they knew better than to question their friendship. Sapnap suddenly stepped up and glared daggers at Tommy causing the raccoon hybrid to extend his claws. Tubbo, sensing a fight, lazily wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist and let out a loud purr. The sound caught everyone but Tommy off guard, he seemed to actually relax at the sound, his growls dying down. 

"Don't listen to him Toms, I know you care about me, " the brunet murmured into the blond's back relieved when he felt Tommy relax his muscles. 

He honestly wasn't in the mood to break up a fight.

Tubbo was just about to say something until he felt himself get lifted, letting out a yelp he clung to Tommy who had picked him up bridal style. 

“Okay bee boy, time to go home so you can sleep, ” the blond had said before walking off in the direction of their house.

“I haven't finished all my work though, ” the smaller male complained trying to squirm out of Tommy’s grip. 

“Well, maybe you should've checked the time, ” Tommy said looking down at the confused brunet. 

“It’s Saturday morning, 7:25 am to be exact, and according to our deal, I get to take care of you now. So we’re going home to sleep cause I woke up early for this and I'm tired as well. Oh, and as for the rest of you, ” Tommy said veering around towards the shocked and confused crowd. 

“I do care about Tubbo, I was just keeping up my side of the deal.” Tommy then turned and started walking off towards their house.  
\------  
Okay so maybe Tubbo was tired, only a bit though. 

“Come on bubs, you gotta change out of these clothes, ” the blond said placing Tubbo down and going to grab him some clothes. Tubbo started to doze off until he felt something soft hit his face, he grabbed at the items before yanking them off his face and staring at them. It was a pair of pajama pants and one of Tommy’s hoodies, he looked up at the blond who suddenly thought the wall was interesting. 

“Shut up and put them on, ” he mumbled face turning red before making his way out of the room. Tubbo just smiled before taking off his suit and slipping on the clothes Tommy had given him, calling him back into the room throwing his suit into the clothes hamper. 

Tommy walked back in and allowed Tubbo to climb into the bed first before laying next to him. Tubbo immediately pushed himself into Tommy’s chest smiling as he felt a kiss being placed on his forehead. He couldn't help but purr as he felt Tommy start to slightly scratch at the base of his horns, arms protectively wrapping around him. 

“When you wake up I'm gonna get us some food okay, ” Tommy whispered looking down at the half-asleep brunet who only nodded in reply before nuzzling into the blond’s chest to get comfier. Tommy couldn't help but smile at his best friend who was trying to stay up a bit longer, clearly enjoying the affection he was given. 

“I’ll also give you more cuddles when you wake up, how does that sound bubs, ” The raccoon hybrid asked carding his hands through Tubbo’s hair.

“That sounds nice, love you Toms, ” Tubbo said finally falling asleep against Tommy’s chest. 

“Love you to Tubs, ” Tommy murmured placing another kiss on Tubbo’s forehead and started to purr before dozing off as well.  
\------

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
